Interlude
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Daryl and Carol take a short moment to feel alive again, to feel something more than the sadness that lingers within them both.


This is my first attempt at a Carol Daryl story. I do hope I can do their complex and interesting relationship justice.

Interlude

Daryl had been distant since Beth, choosing to spend most of his time alone. It hadn't gone unnoticed, but it had gone unsaid. Carol had looked to Rick, hoping the leader of their group would say something on the others behalf, she found only a expectant pair of eyes staring back at her. Somehow she had slipped, unnoticed in to the roll of a leader. She hadn't asked for it, or wanted it but she saw it now in the faces of the others. They looked to her for guidance, for strength, not in the same way they relied on Rick but close. Carol shivered slightly at the wind now cutting through the trees that surrounded them. There leaves blowing against the first signs of Autumn, she peered into there depths hoping to catch a glimpse of their wayward companion. The trees however remained silent once more and she held onto the sigh boiling within her.

"We need to find some shelter for the night. We have no idea who left that water in the middle of the road, and we can't take our chances out here in the open." Rick said, but Carol barely registered his comments, her gaze was fixed on movement beyond the tree line. Her hand hovered over the knife at her hip, fingers flexing as the shape drew closer. She squinted her eyes slightly for better focus before calling out to the others. The warning died on her lips however as she spotted Daryl's bow poking though a dense bush. Pushing his way through Carol halted and waited for him at the edge of the road. For a few moments they just looked at one another. Silent words being exchanged in just a glance, and yet it wasn't enough, not this time anyway. A simple smile and a lingering touch would not be sufficient for what they had lost in the recent past. Carol for a moment was glad. At least she thought, if only to herself it showed that they still cared.

"Hey Daryl you spot anywhere we can hold up while you were out there." Rick called then, breaking the moment and Daryl turned to him.

"Yeah, saw a barn only a couple of minutes from here, looks secure enough." He called back, pointing in the direction of the woods and signalling to the others to follow him. Carol followed behind silently, she watched him move though the under growth like a cat. Silent, quick and agile. They were all the same. Years of being quiet learning how to hide had made it an unbreakable, and life saving habit. It was in that moment Carol decided to talk to Daryl later that night, maybe when everyone was asleep. But for now she kept her council.

Once everything was secured and the barn was locked down Carol finally let her muscles relax, giving her shoulders a roll and flexing her neck from side to side, she felt like sliding to the ground and simply going to sleep. If at that moment Daryl hadn't announced that he was going hunting, she would have done just that. The thought of him leaving again however was like cold water to the face.

"I'll come with you." She quickly stated, in a tone that suggested it was none negotiable. Daryl just nodded at her. He didn't exactly look pleased, but his lack of protest gave Carol a glimmer of hope. Once outside she felt the cooling air lick her skin. It was still humid after the rain, but nowhere near as warm as the previous day. Daryl's hair clung to the back of his neck as he made his way deeper into the forest. Carol was mesmerised by it for a moment. How it curled around his ear, and how a single drop of moisture ran down the nape of his neck, and then beyond where her eyes could see. Her mind betrayed her for a second, imagining she could watch that droplet of water slide down his back, watch it as it rolled across his muscles, and finally ending up above the waist line of his pants. She shook her head pushing the images out of her mind and she coughed loudly. This walk had gone on long enough.

"I know saying Beth wasn't your fault is pointless, I also know you already know that, but what I really need to tell you is its ok to feel bad." At this Daryl stopped walking, he turned to her. A look somewhere between confusion and anger flashed across his face, before he lowered his crossbow and walked towards her.

"I thought I would be over all this, you know the sadness, the loss, I mean hell we've been through it enough times." His voice grew louder as he spoke, yet Carol did nothing to keep him quiet he needed this, needed to get it out.

"I think its a good sign, if we stop grieving for the ones we care about, how are we different from the walkers." She stated placing her hand on his shoulder as he lent against the tree behind him. Silence followed simply comfortable in each others company they stood, not looking at each other, but not looking anywhere in particular either.

"I got her out you know, I wanted to save her, keep her safe. I failed, and not because of some walker, but because she decided to risk her life for no reason." Daryl's anger had returned, and he looked at Carol now with fire in his eyes as she stared back at him.

"No, not for no reason Daryl for Noah, to save him, to give him a chance." She replied her words soft, calming, and yet she didn't feel like she had reached him.

"It was too high a price." He stated simply picking up his bow and striding off into the trees. Carol had to jog to catch up, when she did she found him crouched down his back against another tree. His eyes full of unshed tears, she could see them even of he refused to look at her.

"We pay a high price for everything these days, the world had gone and got very expensive, but the one thing we can't loose is who we are, our humanity, I should know I lost it once a long time ago." Carol said manoeuvring next to him. Their thighs touching as she to lent against the tree.

"Ed" Daryl said it was more of a statement than a question, and Carol let her silence state her conformation.

"What happened out there when you were with Tyreese and the girls? You never talk about it." Daryl asked, his question hung in the air like stale smoke and for a moment Carol thought she might choke on it.

"I did what needed to be done." She stated, unwilling to go into more detail, the memory in one sense hurt, but in another, perhaps more frighting sense she felt numb to it.

"Did you kill her?" Daryl said his voice cutting through the silence, shocking Carol, and she physically jumped. If they had not been so close Daryl would not have noticed her slight reaction. As it was he felt her tense all the way down her leg, her hand gripped at her pants leg and her jaw tightened.

"Yes." Carol said not needing clarification on which who they were talking about. She had voiced her concerns about Lizzie to Daryl long ago. Daryl nodded silently his eyes examining Carol's profile. Wondering down her neck and over her body he quickly flicked his gaze back to her face. Finding her eyes upon him. A spark of something flashed though her gaze, something Daryl recognised as desire, but it was gone before he could really be sure. Carol had stood up, her brown dirty pant clad thigh was now all he could see of her as she offered him a hand to rise. Daryl took it using her hand to help himself upright once more he found himself standing far too close as he finally made it to his feet. The air crackled, Daryl held his breath, his chest tight, the need to speak like a pressure from within trying to burst out. For a man of few words this was an unfamiliar feeling. He blurted out the words before he could think about them.

"If I ever lost you, I am not sure I could go on." His admission made him flush, he ducked his eyes away from her, and for a moment felt very alone. The pressure of Carol's hand on his arm made him inhale sharply as she ran her fingers down the bare expanse to lace her fingers through his. He raised his eyes to hers then, not knowing what to expect. The tiny smile that had formed on her face was enough to make him relax, his world shrinking to the two of them. In her smile he could forget the loss, forget the danger and simply be himself. It was a rare state these days to be in.

"Do you know what truly separates us from the walkers?" Carol said then, not letting go of his hand, or breaking the gaze they were locked in.

"Umm the fact that we don't eat people." Daryl said and was pleased with the returning grin from her.

"I guess that is true, but its more than that, it's deeper." Carol said then placing her other hand on his chest, right over his heart, feeling it beat below her palm.

"It's our ability to feel loss, and to feel love." She let her words sink in before moving her hand behind his neck. She pulled at it gently, but he came willingly. Lowering his mouth to her own. Their lips touched tentatively at first, but quickly became impassioned. He stepped into her, his free hand so far idle hand coming around her waist to pull her closer. His tongue crashing against her, teeth more than lips at first until they found their rhythm. It was the sweetest if most unexpected kiss of his life, and right now Daryl was feeling so alive. His nerve ending attuned to her so fully that he could even feel her hardening nipples through four layers of clothing. He did not want to let go of her hand, but the feel of her body finally won out. Releasing his grip on her he slid his hand up her waist and over her pert breast. She moaned into his mouth, pushing herself against his touch, as her own hand wondered across his chest, releasing the buttons on his shirt. Daryl smiled slightly as he moved his lips from her mouth and across her jaw line, venturing tentatively southwards. Down the opening in her shirt and towards the top of one dusky soft breast. She tasted sweet and salty at the same time. Her sent invading his senses as her fingernails ran though his hair. His fingers popped several buttons on her own shirt giving him better access until her simple black bra was visible. He kissed the tops of her breasts, palmed one in his hand and heard her hiss between her teeth as he thumbed a nipple.

Nothing had been said between them, it didn't need to be, this was something that was happening to them, and just like everything else in this world now, they dealt with it. Carols hands were pushing Daryl's shirt off his shoulders now, removing it so she could feel his skin against her own. Ripping off the last sleeve of her own shirt she crashed her lips to his once more and pressed her chest up against his. The feeling was exquisite, a singular sense of achievement came when he finally undid her bra and she could press her bare breasts to him. The hardness she felt against her stomach jerked slightly, it was the only signal she needed to know that he was just as interested in this as she was. The liquid heat pooling between her thighs was making her somewhat uncomfortable, but in a good way. It wouldn't last though soon she would need more she would need to use that fire until it calmed her fully. In her thoughts she had failed to notice Daryl's hand had made it to the clasp on her pants. Suddenly they were undone, and being pushed over her hips. She helped by wiggling out of them kicking them off and managing not to get them tangled in her shoes. Allowing herself to look at his face properly for the first time, she was pleased that he didn't seem disappointed with her. His eyes raked her body, a hungry and primeval expression crossed his face as he descended upon her once more. His kisses almost bruising in their fierceness, and totally consuming in their sincerity. Carol managed to release him from his pants, allowing his hard and throbbing cock to finally be realised. It was Daryl's turn to see of she was disappointed in him, there was barely a moment of conformation before her hand was stroking him. Slow firm pumps made him bite his lips as she ran her thumb across the sensitive head, before going back to stroking him more forcefully this time.

Daryl had to stop this, it had been a long time since anyone had touched him, and he had no intention of this being over before it had even begun. Placing his hand on hers and removing it gently, he silence her protest with a kiss ad he placed his knee between her legs and pushed her thighs apart. Carol realised quickly where this was headed, she felt a rush of moisture run to her core as Daryl's hand made its was down her stomach and over the mound between her legs. At his first touch it was all Carol could do to remain standing. Her knees shaking as he flicked his finger across her hard nub several times. Before dipping a finger into her molten heat and tracing it back up her slickened folds to the bundle of nerves at the top. This time Daryl had to hold her up, pushing her against a tree for support as she shook around his fingers.

"Oh god" She hissed out as Daryl placed his lips around her nipple as her whole body shivered around him. He knew she was close, taking her over the edge was his only goal right now, he could see the flush rising on her chest and neck, feel her insides clamp around his finger, and then she was rolling her head back, biting her lower lip hard in an attempt to stay quiet. A squeak still slipped from her as she flopped forward in his embrace. Daryl pulled his fingers from her, raising her head and giving her a soft smile.

"Thank you." she mouthed at him before kissing him again. The fire was still there, burning between them, they had not yet completed this little interlude. Carol quickly went back to stroking his length, playing with him until she found him hard and throbbing below her touch. Again without words she simply nodded at him. Turning and bracing herself against the tree, she bent at the waist. Opening herself up to him as he stood behind her. He needed no more encouragement, and could take no more teasing, he positioned himself against her slick opening, finding her still wanted her pushed forward slowly. Even now controlling himself so he would not hurt her. She was tight at first, resisting, but also pushing back against him, forcing her body to adjust to his size. When he was buried up to the hilt, they both let out a breathy moan and the same time. A whisper of a smile lingered on both their faces, though neither of them could see, they somehow both knew. Daryl began moving as Carol twitched her hips.

Both of them finding a rhythm quickly the sounds of slick flesh on flesh the only sounds now, along with Daryl's laboured breathing. His hands gripping hard to her hips as he lost control quickly. Knowing who it was under him, feeling all the loss and the love wash over him, he uttered her name as his body empted inside her. He held there for a moment, not wanting this to end. For he knew once it did reality would come crashing back down on them. It was Carol who moved first. Her body stiff from being in this position. She stood upright, looking for her clothes and gathering them quickly. Once she had dressed she found Daryl had done the same. Sadness lingered in her mind, and from the look on Daryl's face it had obviously shown on her face.

"Maybe I dunno, if you wanna I mean, we could do that again sometime." Daryl said running a hand through his hair and giving her a sheepish grin.

"I think I would like that." Carol replied as they started heading back though the forest towards the barn where the rest of their family were.

Carol was only slightly shocked when she felt Daryl's hand take a hold of her own as they pushed though the long grass and up the hill. She looked up now at the darkening sky and thought about all the loss. She knew that now when she woke in those early mornings after dreaming, feeling the sweat and terror of the nightmare that had gripped her, that she would no longer be afraid, she would not look back on the nightmare, but at the good times, and the friends with whom she had shared them with.

THE END

Thanks for reading, all reviews welcomed XxX


End file.
